Dead letter
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Takao encuentra una extraña carta, ¿pero quién y cuándo la escribió? One shot ñoño epistolar para El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana. Shônen ai.


**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de _Beyblade_ pertenecen a Aoki Takao.

**Advertencia**: Shônen ai.

**Dead letter**

**(Carta muerta)**

Por Izzy Meadows

"_A dead letter is a letter that has never been delivered because the person to whom it was written cannot be found, and it also cannot be returned to the person who wrote it."_

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Takao intrigado.

Kyo, Max y Rei se acercaron con curiosidad. Kai no se movió.

El objeto que Takao mostraba era un sobre, de un papel espeso y grisáceo. La dirección de Takao estaba escrita en el sobre con una letra nerviosa, afilada. Al dar la vuelta al sobre, vieron que no estaba pegado, sino precintado con un pequeño sello de lacre marrón.

—Un sobre lacrado… ¿Quién ha escrito esto? —preguntó Rei.

Takao hizo saltar el lacre con la uña y desdobló la hoja que contenía el sobre. Era del mismo tipo de papel, y estaba totalmente cubierta de la misma letra acerada y violácea. Ése era el color de la tinta: violeta un poco apagado.

—Qué carta más extraña… —murmuró Max con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué dice?

Takao leyó el primer párrafo en silencio. Esto escribía el autor de la carta:

"Si tan sólo pudiera hacerte ver que no veo las cosas como tú lo haces…

Tú eres una persona alegre y dulce, tú no sabes preocuparte. Pero yo todos los días al levantarme me preocupo. Me preocupo por saber si tú sigues bien, si puedo respirar tranquilo. Me alivia mucho el ver que es así.

Tengo mucho tiempo repitiendo esa terrible frase: no puedo. ¡Pero tengo que poder! Tengo que poder, porque si no te digo, me arrepentiré toda mi vida."

Seguía un párrafo totalmente tachado.

—¡Esto no es una carta, es un campo de batalla! —dijo Takao.

—Sigue… —pidió Kyo.

"No te lo diría, pero siento un peso muy grande en el estómago y no puedo callarme por más tiempo.

Yo te amo.

No te quiero como a un amigo… es decir, sí, si tú lo quieres así. Pero lo que siento por ti no es una simple amistad, por muy fuerte que esta pueda llegar a ser. Es amor.

Me has cautivado, tú por entero: tu voz, tus palabras, tu rostro, tu sonrisa. Ésta especialmente. Nunca había visto una sonrisa realmente hermosa hasta que tú llegaste, me regalaste la tuya y, sin saberlo, me enamoraste.

Cuando sientes tu alma en soledad es cuando te das cuenta de que amar a alguien es un regalo precioso. Gracias a ti yo lo he descubierto. Y también que estar enamorado, verdaderamente enamorado, es tener la suficiente cantidad de cosas que decir a alguien como para pasar la vida con él aunque no se diga nada. Yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero no me salen las palabras.

No te dije lo que siento porque temía tu respuesta. Sigo temiéndola, por eso es que te escribo. No tengo nada que darte, salvo mi amor y la poca simpatía que tengo. Para ti es poco, lo sé, pero ¿qué es suficiente para alguien como tú?

Daría todo por una mirada tuya, qué decir ya de un beso. Sé que no soy lo mejor que puedes encontrar, que soy una persona difícil: difícil de entender, de conocer, de soportar y de querer. Pero sigo siendo persona, y debo de tener alguna virtud; de ser así, a ti te la regalo, aunque nada es suficiente… cualquier cosa es pequeño regalo para ti.

Sólo quise que lo supieras."

La firma eran unas iniciales que nadie pudo descifrar. Rei estudió la carta, y lo mismo hizo Kyo, pero ellos no supieron de dónde pudo venir.

De pronto alguien le arrebató la carta a Takao. Era Kai.

—Esto es muy interesante —dijo—. Está en japonés del siglo XVIII. Una carta antigua escrita con pluma de ganso.

Los demás se quedaron de piedra.

—¿Es decir que esta carta data del siglo XVIII? —preguntó Takao.

—Eso parece. Mirad.

Su dedo señaló una marca que aparecía por transparencia en el papel del sobre. Había unos restos ilegibles de letras y el principio de una fecha: 179…

—Es un tampón de correos —explicó Kai.

—Entonces, la persona que escribió esta carta… ¿está muerta? —preguntó Max.

—Y probablemente también su destinatario. Todo indica que es una carta muerta.

—¿Qué es una carta muerta? —preguntó Kyo.

—Una carta que ni llegó a su destino ni se pudo devolver a quien la escribió.

—Ah… ¿Y cómo sabes que es una carta muerta? —preguntó Max.

—Tal vez porque estaba cerrada —Kai se dio la vuelta, aún con la carta en la mano. De pronto se detuvo—. Ah, a propósito… mirad esto.

Les enseñó el trozo de lacre que se había quedado pegado a la pestaña.

—Este es el escudo de armas del apellido Hiwatari. Y… —sacó la carta de nuevo— esta firma tiene las iniciales K. H.

Le dio la carta a Takao y se alejó.

**Aclaración:**

La carta se la escribió Kai a Takao, pero en sus vidas pasadas. Aunque creo que no hacía falta decirlo.


End file.
